The Warrior of Sol
by EchoKazul
Summary: A young traveling warrior named Isaac is called before the King. What he learns there will change his life and the fate of the world.
1. Isaac of Vale

Yes, I know I should be updating my other fics, but I had been working on this one for quite a while, and like it. Hope you enjoy it too!  
  
*EchoKazul does not own Golden Sun*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
I looked nervously at the serious looking guard who was walking next to me. I was being escorted to the castle, but had no idea why. I had just been enjoying the breakfast bought with my last bronze piece in the inn, when the guard had walked through the doors and asked for a Isaac ff Vale. What could I do but answer to my name? And the guard had said the King himself had requested my presence personally!  
  
'Why would the King ask for me?' I wondered to myself. A young traveling warrior, I wasn't well known, and although I could honestly say I'm an excellent fighter, I didn't think was anything worthy of a King's attention! Maybe I had done something wrong! I didn't think I did!  
  
"We've arrived." The guard interrupted my thoughts curtly.  
  
I gulped as I looked around. We were in front of a huge stone castle, surrounded by the typical moat, with ivy growing up the walls in some places, and red banners placed atop every turret with the picture of a sun and a moon together, waving in the breeze. The standard of Sol and Luna.  
  
We began walking across the wide, well-worn drawbridge, occasionally having to sidestep to avoid a wagonload of hay or produce. The castle courtyard seemed to be abuzz with life, people talking, gossiping, haggling over market prices, with the occasional group of children running nimbly through the crowds, screaming and laughing, sometimes with their pet dog close at their heels. I winced at a loud yell and clatter that suddenly exploded next to me as somebody dropped their basket of eggs. Accustomed to the quiet forests and empty roads, I felt almost overwhelmed by the overload of noises and people. The guard didn't slow down, however, and guided me through the noisy courtyard to the castle gates. He then stopped and spoke brusquely to the guard standing at the gates.  
  
"This is the young warrior the King was asking for. Isaac of Vale."  
  
The other guard nodded, and first guard turned to me. "Well, here's where I leave you then."  
  
I thanked him nervously, and watched him walk away and disappear into the crowded courtyard. The gate guard called for my attention. "Follow me, then, and I'll show you in." He glanced over my travel-worn clothing and raised one eyebrow. "We'll have to get you washed up first, and find you some proper attire, then you will see the King tomorrow morning."  
  
I nodded, trying to look braver then I actually felt. The other guard looked at me sternly when I had asked him what was going on, but this one looked more understanding. "Please, sir. Could you tell me, um, why... why does the King want to see me? Have I done something wrong?" The guard frowned. "That is for the King to tell you, not I."  
  
I sighed. Yet again, no answers.  
  
The seemed to notice my worry and frustration and had pity. He glanced around. Seeing no one was watching, he leaned close. There was a kind gleam in his eye. "Don't worry too much, though. Word has it that you've been chosen for something great! Just don't let anyone know I told you that!" He winked at me as we walked into the castle. "The royal guards are supposed to be above gossip and rumors."  
  
I felt a little better as they walked through what seemed to be endless corridors filled with servants carrying bundles and pushing carts. At least I wasn't in trouble!  
  
I took the time to look around. Everyone in this place seemed to be in a hurry, but they all stopped and stared when they saw me. I felt extremely out of place and self-conscious with my ragged, dirty traveler's clothes. I could hear them whispering in my wake, and could make out a few words, my hearing sharpened by years of traveling in hostile forests. Something about 'the chosen one' 'orbs', and 'princess'. It didn't make a whole lot of sense. Of course, not a whole lot did after the guard found me this morning! I still couldn't see what the King wanted with him! Something great?! I was only seventeen, considered by many to be still only a boy! Surely there were many soldiers in this castle far more qualified for whatever the king planned then me!  
  
Finally the guard announced that we had reached my room. He smiled at me and opened the large wooden door. It opened to reveal a room that I never even dare dream about! It was huge! There was a large fireplace burning against the wall, a table big enough to seat fifteen people, loaded with enough food to feed everyone back at the inn twice, a large, hand carved oak wardrobe, even a marble bath filled with steaming water against the far wall. Why, the bed itself was almost bigger then some of the houses I have lodged in!  
  
I looked around with my mouth hanging open. The guard had to hide his smile. "Is it to your satisfaction?"  
  
I looked at him as if he were crazy. "Are you kidding?! It's amazing!"  
  
The guard nodded, the hint of a smile still on his face. "Good. You should find suitable clothing in the wardrobe. There are towels by the bath, for when you need them. If you need anything, pull on that rope by the bed, and a servant will attend you. I will come by tomorrow morning to take you to the King."  
  
I nodded, still too awed to say much, and the guard left. I couldn't decide what to do first! Finally I decided that, as my breakfast had been interrupted, and it was now past lunch, I'd eat first. Meals were always an uncertain thing to me, and I lived by the rule of eat them when I could. I sat at the table and eyed the plates of food before me. Never have I had so many choices! I decided to try a bit of everything, and dug in.  
  
After the best, and biggest, meal I had probably eaten in my entire life, I decided to try out that bath. After undressing, I stepped hesitantly into the giant bath, and to my delight found the water pleasantly warm. I had a good soak and although the soap smelled a little too strongly of flowers for my taste, still washed up. After all, I was going to go see the King! It really didn't matter what was going to happen to me now, one day in this room was almost heaven!  
  
I glanced at my travel-worn, homespun clothing, and briefly wondered if I could get them into a presentable state by washing them as well. I picked them up and studied them doubtfully, then suddenly remembered the wardrobe. The guard had said there would be clothes for me, but would they fit?  
  
I shrugged, wrapped myself up in a thick, fluffy towel, and walked over to the wardrobe. I let out a small gasp after opening it, but really, should have expected it. Each article of clothing would probably cost a year's earnings! I hesitantly reached out and touched one, then grinned. I remembered how many times I had been scorned because of my dirty, ragged clothing. What would they think of me now, dressed in the King's finest?!  
  
I looked over the clothing, and finally picked out a dark blue embroidered tunic, a red cloth belt, and some purple-brown pants. There was also some fine leather gloves and traveling boots, far better then the ragged ones I usually wore. I carefully dressed myself up, half afraid to touch the rich material, then admired myself in the ornate full-sized golden mirror against the wall, pleased with how well the clothes fit my gangly build. Then I frowned. Something was missing. I walked back to my old pile of clothes, and dug out a dusty yellow scarf. I smiled fondly at it. I couldn't leave this behind! Walking back over to the bath, I washed the scarf as carefully as I could, and soon it was a bright yellow again. I draped it over a chair to dry.  
  
Walking back to the mirror, I noticed my shaggy blonde hair was quickly drying from my bath, and was settling into it's customary style. In other words, it sticking out all over the place. I noticed a golden-handled brush, and decided to give it a try. Picking it up, I tried to run it through the thick blonde mass on my head. After about a half an hour, I gave up. My hair looked a little better, but still refused to lie down properly.  
  
I changed out of the clothing I had picked out and lay them carefully across a chair, ready for the King tomorrow, then sat down on the bed, thinking. Yesterday I was down to my last copper piece, and had slept in a crowded room with fifteen other noisy, dirty men. I was a nobody, just Isaac Of Vale, the vagabond nobody cared about. Then, all of a sudden, I was getting the finest treatment I had ever received in my entire life, and the King himself had asked for my presence! I wondered once again what the King wanted, but fell asleep in the comfortable bed before I could think of anything  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Short, I know, but I wanted to go with shorter chapters with this story.  
  
Anyway, please read, review, and tell me what you think of it! Or face the wrath of my scrunchy-muse! Speaking of which, I can't decide whether to have my muse to the disclaimer, like in my Robin Hood, or not. It usually ends up being two-three pages with the reviews (and I want lots of reviews!) and you guys are the ones reading this, so vote! 


	2. Before the King

This seems to be going well! And here are some reviews! Yay!  
  
Yoshimi- *snorts* Of course there's going to be some romance! What kind of Mudshipper would I be if there wasn't? But it won't appear for quite some time, as Mia doesn't appear until later, and they're not going to throw their arms around each other the moment they meet! It'll be a gradual thing. And you know what? I don't know if I'm any good at writing romances either! I hadn't realized this, but I've never written one before! Well, I hope I'm okay at it!  
  
Net Strife- I'm flattered! I'm glad you liked my fics! Especially the spider one. I still have no idea where that one came from, but it was fun to write!  
  
MercuryAdept- Hey Mercury! Say, when are you going to update your fic? I've been watching for it!  
  
Scheree- What's a muse, eh? You know, I don't think it's ever been properly described before, so don't feel bad! A muse is basically an inspiration for an author's story, to help give them ideas and keep them going. Here in fanfiction.net, authors often have a character to help 'inspire' them and call them muses. They also get the side jobs of doing the disclaimer and asking (or threatening) for reviews. Unfortunately, these muses are prone to sugar-highs, arguing, and causing their author bodily harm. That's why I chose a scrunchy to be my muse. Much safer.  
  
And a little author note. I decided I probably won't do the scrunchy- disclaimer thing, as nobody seemed to really want it, and it'll probably be difficult to do that in two different fics without repeating jokes. So, sorry. Stuck with the boring disclaimer!  
  
*EchoKazul does not own Golden Sun*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, I awoke suddenly with a start. For a moment, I couldn't remember where I was! Then I realized what had awaken me. There was somebody in my room! I quietly reached for my sword, and nearly panicked when it wasn't there!  
  
I sat straight up, then slowly realized where I was, and what had been happening. The 'intruder' was no more then a servant who was bringing in breakfast. She glanced curiously at me, and I blushed at being caught sleeping, but she said nothing and soon left. I got up and immediately picked up my battle worn sword, mentally chiding myself for being so careless as to leave it so far out of reach! Even though I was in the castle, there were still many people around, more then I was used to, and what if one of them took a disliking towards me?  
  
I shook my head, still upset. I needed to get out of here! Only one day of luxury, and already I was letting my guard down!  
  
I wolfed down his breakfast, then changed into the clothing I had picked out yesterday, making sure to strap my sword to my back. The old scabbard looked funny against the new clothing, but I didn't really care. I tied the now-dry yellow scarf around my neck, and looked around for the rest of my old clothing, but they were gone! Instead, all of my worldly possessions that I had kept in them where now laid out neatly on the dresser. I glanced them over to make sure they were all there. A few herbs, a psycrystal, two vials, and my mother's Catch Beads. Not much, but all I had. I fingered the catch beads fondly, then slipped them over my neck and hid them under my new tunic. I didn't want to lose those for sure, and I wasn't going to leave them in my room unattended! Not with all these people around! Probably best to keep them with me!  
  
There was a knock on the door, and I looked up to see the gate guard from yesterday. The guard looked me over approvingly. "It looks like you settled in okay! You almost look like you could be a hero now that you're cleaned up!"  
  
I chuckled. "A clean hero, huh? Never met one! Usually, the people who are considered true heroes are the ones covered in sweat, dirt, and blood!"  
  
The guard smiled. "That's too true! Unfortunately, most of the people that live here think heroes are the same as those in stories, handsome, dashing, and always riding off into the sunset on their pure white steeds to their happily ever after."  
  
I sighed. "That it'd be so simple."  
  
The guard nodded. "Yes, well, perhaps your chance to shine has come. I've come to take you to the King. Are you ready?"  
  
I straightened my tunic and nodded, my mouth getting dry again. That nervous feeling was quickly coming back. "I suppose as ready as I shall ever be!"  
  
The guard led me down the hopeless maze of corridors once again. This time I was led to two huge, elaborately carved wooden doors that slowly opened, revealing a long red carpet leading up to the throne.  
  
A voice announce, "Master Isaac Of Vale!"  
  
I glanced over to see a frilled-up servant standing by the doorway who had announced me. How had he known my name? My eyes never stopped moving, taking in every minute detail as I walked into the room. We were in a large, rectangular room, the only furniture being the throne at the far end. Guards lined both walls, and the Sol and Luna symbols where woven into tapestries that covered the walls. On the throne sat a tired but kind man who looked to be in his late forties. His hair, a dark red that was now peppered slightly with grey, had a slender golden circlet crowning it.  
  
To his right stood a young man, a few years older then me. He had long brown hair that trailed off into a ponytail. He was finely dressed in brown and green silk, and had a large cloak draped over his shoulder. One hand rested on his sword, and he looked at me seriously, seeming to silently dare me to make one wrong move. He also had a circlet on his head, although his was made of silver, showing him to be an immediate royal  
  
The young man on the King's left, however, seemed to be the total opposite. He was huge, had impossibly spiky red hair, and made no effort to hide his dislike of me. He was leaning against a huge axe that maybe two men might be able to lift. He didn't seem to be bothered by it's weight.  
  
I finally made my way to the King, and bowed slightly, a little nervous, as I didn't know any royal etiquette and I didn't want to insult the King. Was I supposed to kneel? Stand? Bow all of the way or just slightly?  
  
The King smiled kindly. "Isaac of Vale. At last we have found you!"  
  
I glanced up at him, a little confused. "I'm....sorry, sir. I had no idea you were looking for me!"  
  
The King sighed. "Of course you didn't. I'm afraid I have much to explain to you. I apologize for any inconvenience this has caused you."  
  
I was really confused now. The King was apologizing to me?! "Um...uh, no. It's been an honor!" I suddenly grinned with slight humor. "I must say it was the best treatment I've ever received!"  
  
The King smiled. "I'm glad to hear that! Now then, won't you have a seat? I'm afraid my tale is long." He nodded to a servant, who quickly came out with a richly padded chair and set it next to me.  
  
I was dumbstruck. Of all things, now I was being asked to sit in the King's presence! What was going on?!  
  
The King spoke up. "Before I start, I should introduce my son, Prince Felix, Knight of the Order of Sol, and heir to the throne of Angar."  
  
The brown-haired prince bowed coldly, never taking his eyes off of me.  
  
"And Sir Garet, grandson of Lord Jerra, Mayor of Vale, and the betrothed of my daughter, Jenna, who unfortunately," the King sighed unhappily, "is missing."  
  
I glanced at Sir Garet. He was the grandson of the Mayor of Vale?! Well, I could see a little resemblance, especially in the disposition, but still....  
  
Sir Garet glared at me, but the King didn't seem to notice. He bade us all to sit, and we did, Prince Felix settling down as gracefully as a serpent, I carefully sitting on the chair, half afraid it would be pulled out from underneath me, and Sir Garet plopping down unhappily. The King started his tale.  
  
"And now, Isaac, I shall tell you why I have summoned you here. For years, the Royal Family each had their duties. The males would take the throne and rule over the kingdom, while the females were entrusted with guarding our most precious treasure, the Four Elemental Orbs.  
  
"It has been said that long ago, these four Orbs were one, and they gave the wielder immense power, power of immortality, power to wipe out entire armies, enough power to conquer and rule the world for an eternity if that's what they so desired. The power grew too great, and the god Sol made a blade in his name that shattered the elemental orbs into four pieces.  
  
"The females of the Royal family were charge with defending these four orbs, and have thus all been trained extensively in combat and defense. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be enough, as my daughter, Jenna, was kidnapped, along with the four Orbs, by four warriors of Prox. They seem to possess great powers, and, though we gave chase, they soon defeated our best troops and escaped."  
  
I looked slightly confused. "Of course I wish to help in anyway I can, sir, but I still don't see how this includes me. What can I do that your legion of best warriors cannot?"  
  
Suddenly Garet exploded. "Or for that matter, me! Why must we send this untrained country bumpkin? I could do it much better! Forgive me, your highness, but I don't see what he has that I do not posses fourfold!"  
  
"How about manners? He has been nothing but courteous, and you insist on constantly arguing, Sir Garet!" the King said dryly. Garet calmed down unhappily, grumbling under his breath and shooting me a dark look. The King continued.  
  
"You want to know how this involves you, Isaac Of Vale? Follow me." The King suddenly stood up.  
  
I was surprised, but, after a moment, stood up as well. Felix and Garet exchanged glances, but they too stood up and walked down after the King. The King dismissed any guards that stepped forward, telling them that this was between him and me. He allowed Felix and Garet to come, however, and he led us through the castle, until we reached a part that I could sense was an older section, seldom used.  
  
He lead us to a small, plain looking door. The King took a small, rusty key from his belt and unlocked it. He then ushered us into the tiny room  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
There we go! Another chapter up! Like I said, I'm going with shorter chapters, so this'll be a long story. Keep you interested!  
  
Now then, review, or face the wrath of the scrunchy! 


	3. The Sol Blade

Chapter three up here! Let's take a look at the reviewers!  
  
Net-Strife- Huh? Really, it wasn't THAT bad of a cliffy, was it? I mean, they just opened a door! Felix, Picard, I feel really bad for you two muses, as I have some pretty nasty cliffhangers planned out!  
  
Scheree- Talking to yourself, eh? Ivan comes in pretty soon, but Sheba won't come in for a while.  
  
MercuryAdept- Well, you didn't update, but you did put up a new story, so I guess that'll work. For now, anyway!  
  
Yoshimi- Yep, the King (yes, it must be capitalized ^_^) is Felix's and Jenna's dad of course! Who else would play their father in this story? I'm pretty sure he had red hair, umm, I think. If he didn't, he dyed it for this story!  
  
Anyway, let's see what's in store for poor Isaac! ^_^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
The first thing that I noticed about the room was that it was musty. The air here was stale and old, as if no one had been in there for a long time. The second thing I noticed was that the room was completely empty, all but a stone table against the back wall. On this table was a sword wrapped in a white cloth that completely caught and held my attention.  
  
The sword, although locked in this dusty room for who knows how long, was beautiful, completely untouched by time. It seemed to sing out a silent, haunting melody, promising death to all who opposed its master. It was beckoning, calling me, begging me to take ahold the hilt with one hand and with it slay the evils that beset the world. It whispered into me a desire for justice, a desire to protect. It would give me strength, I just needed to wield it! I gulped and stared at it, longing filling my very being. If only I could reach out and pick up the sword. Just touch it even.  
  
The King looked at me sharply and spoke, breaking me out of my trance. "A beautiful sword, no?"  
  
"I've never seen anything like it!" I breathed, using every once of willpower to stand still and not obey the sword's plea to take it.  
  
The King was watching me carefully, observing my every move, my reactions. I knew this, but didn't care. I only had eyes for the sword. "Go ahead." The King said in a thick voice, as if he were afraid of something. "Pick it up!"  
  
I didn't need to be told twice. I quickly strode over to the sword, hesitated as I heard the King hold his breath, then reached out and grabbed the hilt firmly. There was a brief surge of power that quickly passed, and the sword seemed satisfied.  
  
I slowly unwrapped the blade and admired it. It was many times the blade of the battleworn, rusty blade I owned now. It felt so right in my hand, as if that's where it had always been, and that's where it always would be.  
  
"Wow!" was all I could breathe.  
  
"So it's true!" The King whispered. I looked up to see a mixture of relief, awe, and disbelief on his face.  
  
Garet and Felix looked perplexed. "What's the big deal?!" Garet demanded. "He just picked up a sword! I could do that!"  
  
The King suddenly looked amused. "All right, Garet! Take it! Isaac, give Garet the sword."  
  
I loathed the thought of such a magnificent weapon in the hands of such an oaf, but obeyed the King reluctantly and grudgingly handed Garet the sword.  
  
Garet snatched it out of my hands. "There! I don't see-ee YEOW!" he yelped, and dropped the sword. It fell to the floor with a loud clang. "Ow-ow-ow! That burns!"  
  
I reached down and pick up the sword, examining it closely. I took off one of my gloves and touched it gingerly. It was cool to the touch, and the handle was smooth and comfortable. I looked up, confused. "What happened?"  
  
Garet blew on his hands and answered irritably. "That stupid sword burned me!"  
  
Prince Felix spoke, his voice calm and thoughtful. "Yet it does not burn the traveling warrior."  
  
The King nodded, pleased. "Yes, I thought so. You see, only Isaac can wield this blade. That's why he must be the one to go retrieve the Orbs."  
  
"What?!" both Garet and I exclaimed.  
  
"Just because he's only one able to swing around that pointed chunk of metal doesn't make him the best choice to go!" argued Garet.  
  
The King frowned. "Do you know what that sword is? That, Garet, is the Sol Blade, the sword forged by Sol himself and only given to his chosen warrior to wield!"  
  
A hush fell upon the room. I glanced down at the blade, awed and frightened. "B-but that would mean...." The warrior of Sol?! Me?! I looked up. "But...why?"  
  
The king shrugged. "Who can explain the mind of Sol?" He sighed. "Perhaps I should give you more of an explanation. When I first learned of my daughter's disappearance, I was devastated. Her mother, the Queen, was injured in the attack, and even now is still bed-bound. The warriors from Prox had disappeared without a trace, and I had no idea where to even begin to look for them!  
  
"Then the wise woman from Contigo arrived, Master Hama. She is a follower of Jupiter, one of the four children of Sol and Luna, and has the ability to see the future. She told me that the Proxian warriors were planning to forge the four orbs together to gain its power. They must be stopped."  
  
The King looked at me directly. "She also told me that Sol had claimed a child seventeen years ago as his own, a child orphaned at a young age. That child would be his warrior. She said that the child was now old enough to wield his blade, and retrieve the stolen orbs. This warrior's name was Isaac of Vale."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
And we have yet another chapter finished!  
  
Please! Review! Need.......reviews....to...live! *gasp* 


	4. Memories

Echo: Wow! Chapter four already! Just for your information, I haven't forgotten about my other fics! They both have a chapter about halfway typed out! I just have enough chapters of this one to keep it going until about oh, chapter six or so. Let's look over those reviews, shall we?  
  
Yoshimi- I live! Well, actually, I keep a blueberry scented candle on my desk in case I ever do get a flame. Haven't ever gotten one yet, but if I do, I can use it to light my candle. Gotta make some use of them! And yes, Garet got burned! The sword didn't like him! Ack! You were right! His hair is brown! Bring out the hair dye!  
  
Faction Lord- Hmm. Lessee here, I put in a cliffy this time, but you threaten physical violence if I do. You got that teleportation blade thingy, so my scrunchy will probably only be good for one shot. Hmmmm. Hey, I'll let my scrunchy do the disclaimer this time, and we'll call it even?  
  
Scheree- 'Summer' cold? Man, we're getting a chance of snow here! It's currently around 34 degrees (Fahrenheit)! I think that's about one degree Celsius, but I stink at converting. Anyway, hope you feel better!  
  
Akachi- Yes, I agree. School is evil! I'd tell you what I have planned for Jenna, but that'd give away the plot ^_^  
  
MercuryAdept- Hurrah! You updated! Updating's good! And yes, I want my chapters to be short! This way I can update faster!  
  
Telsa- Hmm...Interesting....Thanks for the review ^_^  
  
Echo: Okay, seeing as that's all the reviews, let's get that disclaimer done so that Faction Lord doesn't hurt me! (She glances out the doorway into the other room.) Lemesee here.....Oh! I see somebody!  
  
[She shoots her scrunchy into the other room, then recoils]  
  
Echo: Oops! Too high! Look out!  
  
[The scrunchy hits a vase on a shelf, knocking it off onto the Adept walking around in there]  
  
Echo: (winces at the loud crash and yell) Sorry! Sorrysorry!  
  
Alex: OW!  
  
Echo: (relaxes) Oh, it was just Alex. That's fine then!  
  
Alex: (teleports into the room, holding the scrunchy in one hand and his head in the other) Hey! Echo, what gives? I thought we weren't doing the disclaimer in this fic?  
  
Echo: (takes scrunchy back) Yeah, I wasn't planning on it, but Faction Lord asked for one, so we're doing it this once.  
  
Alex: (casts Ply on himself) And I was just the lucky one, huh?  
  
Echo: Well, you had a vase crash down on your head, so I wouldn't exactly say you were lucky! Here! (She hands him the piece of paper) Read this!  
  
Alex: (takes it grumbling) Fine! (Reads off of paper) Echo Kazul does not own Golden Sun or Robin Hood. (He looks up, confused) Robin Hood?  
  
Echo: (snatches paper back) Oops! This is the paper I use for the Robin Hood fic! I forgot to take that last bit off!  
  
Alex: (rolls his eyes) Whatever!  
  
Mia's voice: (from other room) Hey! What's this? My vase! AAALEX!  
  
Alex: (panics) Ahh! Gottagobye! (Teleports away quickly)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Chapter four-Trouble  
  
I stared in disbelief. Sol had chosen me as a baby? He had taken me for his own when my mother died when I was four? I was the Warrior of Sol?!?!  
  
I glanced down at the sword. All my life I had struggled merely to live, never realizing anybody had even given a thought to me or cared about me since my mother died, and now I find out that Sol himself had been watching for me! Suddenly a wave of memories hit me.  
  
I was four. My mother had just died from illness, and I had been thrown out onto the street. I was clutching her Catch Beads, the only memory I had left of her. Suddenly several large boys surrounded me, pushing me in the dirt. They kicked me and taunted me, trying to pry the beaded necklace from my tiny hands. I cried, but there was nothing I could do except curl up into a tiny ball and hope they'd go away. Suddenly they were broken up by a teenage boy with light blonde hair and golden eyes. He chased them away and helped me up. He cast Cure on me, handed me the Catch Beads, then disappeared into the crowd.  
  
I was six. It was snowing out. I sat huddling in an alleyway in Vale, trying hard to keep warm. Night was coming fast, and it was getting colder and colder. I started shivering uncontrollably. I realized, even at that young age, that if I stayed like this much longer, I would die. Suddenly a hooded old man with golden eyes sat down next to me, wrapped a yellow scarf around my neck, and surrounded my tiny body with part of his tattered but warm cloak. I snuggled closer, absorbing the warm body heat, and soon fell asleep. I woke up the next morning with the scarf, but alone.  
  
I was eight. I hadn't eaten in days, and was starving. I tried begging for a meal, but was always roughly pushed away. I was running out of options, and was doing my best to ignore my growling stomach. Suddenly a soldier with golden eyes knelt down next to me and handed me several coins and a loaf of bread. Before I could thank him, he was gone.  
  
I was twelve. I had finally had saved up enough for a sword. I went into the weapon's shop, and looked them over. The only other person in there besides the owner was a middle-aged warrior with blonde hair and golden eyes. I looked over the selection carefully. I couldn't afford a very nice one. The owner told me to choose wisely, as the sword I chose now would probably be the only one I'd ever own. As I paid for the sword, the warrior commented on how he thought that I'd probably be one of the best warriors there was, and end up owning a fine blade. The owner just snorted at that, but in the warrior's glance I thought I could see....pride?  
  
I was fifteen. I had been away from Vale for three years now. I had traveled through many a forest and had grow accustom to living alone and off the land. I had practiced with my blade until I wielded it easily. One day I was set upon by a group of four bandits. They attacked me, but, despite the superior numbers, I managed to defeat them. I had been injured, though, and needed to get to a healer. After struggling along for almost an hour, I was ready to give up, when suddenly a young boy with golden eyes, around seven or eight, appeared. He said he was from a near-by village and played often in these woods. He was able to lead me to the town healer, but disappeared before I could thank him. I inquired around town, but nobody knew who I was talking about.  
  
"Isaac?"  
  
I looked up to see the King watching me curiously. Felix was maintaining his aloof nature and was ignoring me, while Garet was still complaining about his hands.  
  
"Are you alright?" The King asked me, concerned.  
  
I sighed. "Fine. I"m fine."  
  
The King smiled understandingly. "I bet this came as a bit of a shock, didn't it? I can see how it could be overwhelming!"  
  
I smiled wryly. "You mean thinking that you're just a simple traveler, trying to get by day to day, then suddenly finding out that the head god has chosen you as his personal warrior and now the fate of the world lies in your hands. That you're the exclusive wielder of the sword of Sol himself? Yeah, it's a bit overwhelming!"  
  
The King nodded. "Perhaps you'd like some time alone? I could have Sir Garet show you to your room." Garet's head snapped up. "Say what?!" he demanded.  
  
The King acted as if he didn't see the stubborn look on Garet's face. "He's staying in the northern wing, the third room on the left side." he instructed him.  
  
"But..." Garet tried to protest, but a look from the King stopped him. Instead he just glared at me. "Fine! This way!"  
  
I quickly gathered up the Sol Blade and carried it. Somehow, I couldn't bare the thought of it in that ratty old leather sheath I always used before. I followed Garet, almost having to jog to keep up with his long strides.  
  
He was muttering darkly under his breath about acting like a servant and how he should be the one to rescue Jenna, not some poor peasant they plucked out of the gutter. I don't think he realized I could hear him. Finally we reached the door to my room.  
  
"Um, thanks. I appreciate it." I offered my hand to Garet. He ignored it.  
  
"Whatever." he muttered as he turned away and started walking back down the hall.  
  
I sighed and opened the door to my room. I stepped in, then stopped. Something was wrong!  
  
Wham! Suddenly something slammed hard into my back, and there was a searing pain in my shoulder as I was sent crashing across the room into a small table. The water pitcher and bowl that had sitting on it was sent crashing to the floor.  
  
I managed to roll to my feet, clutching the Sol blade in one hand and my bleeding shoulder in the other, looking around for my attacker. What I saw made my blood run cold. Harpies. Lots of them.  
  
I counted twenty of the winged creatures. They were hanging from the ceiling and the walls, hanging on by their sharp claws. Some of them took of flying around the room, their wings making a dull flapping noise. The one that had first ambushed me was standing in front of me, screeching angrily, blood staining her claws. She leapt at me again, but met the Sol Blade instead, and was sent to the floor in two pieces. Count down to nineteen.  
  
There was a moment of silence as the other harpies stared at the corpse of their comrade on the floor, then suddenly behind me there was a loud slam. I whirled about to see the door had been slammed shut by three harpies, who proceeded to drop the bar down with impish grins.  
  
I gulped. Now I was trapped alone in a room teeming with hostile harpies.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
There! A cliffy! My first intended one! (I wasn't trying for one with the door in chapter two)  
  
And I just thought I'd mention in one of my fics that I changed the picture in my Author Bio. Garet this time! ^_^  
  
Anyway, let's prevent another fatal review-withdrawl! Use that little button down on the bottom left-hand part of the screen! 


	5. Battle of the Harpies

Hihi! Thought I'd wait a bit with this chapter! ^_^ Suspense!  
  
Net Strife- But I love long reviews! They make it some much easier to respond too! ^_^ But I like short reviews too. And medium ones. And medium- short. And medium-longish. ^_^  
  
Scheree- Yay! You like my picture!  
  
The Faction's Lord- You didn't think that was a cliffy?! Well, I accept that as a challenge! ^_^ Beware, for now I'm determined to make a cliffy of legends! ^_^  
  
Yoshimi- That 'god-dude'? Haha! That sounds ...odd! Oh, and I was thinking about leaving out that memory scene, but I really wanted to leave a cliffy, and it was too short otherwise. Glad you liked it! ^_^  
  
MecuryAdept- Eep! Spark Plasma's bad for the health! I'm updating! See!  
  
Now for the boring disclaimer-  
  
*EchoKazul doesn't own GoldenSun, nor does she claim to. Sorry. I know you're disappointed.*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
I slowly raised my Sol Blade to a defensive position, and gulped. Trapped in a room with twenty some harpies out for my blood. Not good.  
  
As if on signal, all of the harpies suddenly dove at once. I sprang into action. Twirling the Sol Blade in one hand, I ducked, weaved, slashed, and blocked. The harpies screeched with fury, and dove at me, attacking with their razor sharp claws. I swung at one, twirled, and stabbed at another. I could hear a screech as one was diving at me from behind, so I jumped to the side and hacked at where I had just been, sure enough hitting a harpy. They started to crowd around me, and I dove to the side, rolled across the bed, and landed on my feet on the other side. The mass of harpies crawled across the bed, trying to get to me, their claws ripping at the fabric. I grabbed a near-by bedside table and threw it at them. It smashed into them and held them back for half a second. I backed into a corner so that none could get at my back, and swung as another attacked.  
  
I held them off as best as I could. Sweat was dripping in my eyes, and my shoulder stung something awful. There were just too many of them! I could hear someone pounding on the door, trying to get in, but the bar held the door shut firmly.  
  
I stabbed another, and in the same motion, swung the sword hard and batted another hard against the wall, where it slumped to the floor. Another managed to somehow get above me and jump on my back, knocking me to the floor. The harpies dove in and clustered around me, trying to pin my sword arm down and get to me with those sharp claws. Desperately, I swung my sword as hard as I could, catching four of them at once, but it did little good, as they continued to pile on me, pressing me hard against the floor, trying to grab my throat with those sharp claws. I could barely move, and tried to shield myself with one arm, but was fighting a losing battle.  
  
Suddenly there was an explosion, and the door was blown inwards, slamming down on two of the harpies and crushing them. Garet stood for a moment in the doorway, obviously furious, then he rushed in, swinging that enormous axe as if it were a featherweight.  
  
I grinned suddenly, and with a new strength managed to swing the sword at the thick of the harpies pinning me down, throwing them violently off. Garet made his way over to me and swatted the last of them off of me. I struggled to my feet, slashing and hacking as I did.  
  
The harpies screeched and dove away from us, regrouping on the other side of the room and taking in the newest complication in their quest to kill me. Garet and I took out positions back to back.  
  
"Glad you could join us!" I gasped as sweat dripped down my face, grinning as I raised the Sol Blade.  
  
Garet grinned as well. "Never could resist a party!"  
  
The harpies screeched wildly and dove in for another round. I readied myself this time, and as the first harpy struck, so did I. The Sol Blade seemed to just be a silver blur as I fended off the attacking harpies. Garet seemed to be holding his own as well. Although there was very little technique in his attacks, the power with which he swung he axe proved very effective.  
  
I stabbed a harpy, then quickly countered a set of claws headed towards me, then disposed of their owner.  
  
"Isaac! Heads up!" Garet suddenly yelled. I quickly looked up to see a harpy that had flown right above us. It screeched angrily and dove down. I quickly raised the Sol Blade, and the harpy impaled itself on it. The force of the blow made me stagger, and left an opening for the remaining three harpies. They let out a triumphant screech, and dove for the opening. I gasped as a set of claws racked my side, but before they could do anything else, Garet jumped in and swatted them away. They slammed against the wall, but before they could get back up, Garet was upon them.  
  
I gasped for breath as I looked around the room. Harpies lay all over the place, some dead, some dying. We had won. I let out a raspy laugh and looked at Garet. He was drenched in sweat as well and was gasping for breath, but he looked ecstatic.  
  
"Man!" he gasped. "Was that ever a fight worth fighting!"  
  
"Tell me about it!" I laughed. "I've never seen so many harpies in one place! It's a good thing you showed up when you did, or I'd be harpy-chow right now!"  
  
Garet grinned and shrugged. "I heard that crash in your room and the harpy screech, so I figured something was up!" He looked at me admiringly. "You took most of them out on your own, though. You are quite the warrior, I have to admit. Maybe you can do this whole quest thing! Retrieve the four orbs. Stop the four warriors. Rescue Jenna." On this last one his voice held a tinge of sadness.  
  
We walked out of the battle-strewn room out into the hallway, where we slumped to the floor, trying to calm down and slow our rapidly beating hearts after that adrenaline rush.  
  
I looked at him, somewhat more seriously. "No, I can't. Not alone."  
  
He looked at me, and was about to say something. Before he could answer, there was the sounds of people running and shouting down the hallway. Soon the King appeared, followed by Prince Felix, several guards, a young woman with lavender hair, and a young boy, probably only fifteen or so.  
  
"Your Highness!" One of the guards was shouting, "Please! It might be dangerous, and we can't have you hurt! Can you please wait in the throne room while we take care of this?"  
  
The King was about to make a reply, when he saw me and Garet sitting in the hallway. Relief flooded his features. "Thank Sol! You're alright!"  
  
The lavender-haired woman looked relieved as well. "I feared the worst when I saw that you were under attack. If we lost you, all would be lost!"  
  
"Wait a moment!" I interrupted. "You saw me get attacked?" I was confused. How?  
  
She stopped and smiled. "Oh, forgive me. I am Master Hama, prophetess and the Seer of Jupiter, and this is my younger brother, Ivan."  
  
She gestured to the younger boy, who smiled shyly and nodded in greeting.  
  
The King frowned. "You're wounded!" he said in a worried tone.  
  
I glanced down at my wounds. "Nothing much. I've had worse."  
  
The King shook his head in worry. "That matters not. We still need to get you to a healer!"  
  
"And what of the harpies?" Master Hama questioned.  
  
"Dead!" Garet suddenly chimed in from beside me, satisfaction in his voice. "Every single one of them!"  
  
Felix had strolled over to the open doorway and peered in. He looked surprised for a moment, then composed himself. He looked at Garet with one eyebrow raised. "Been practicing Garet?" he asked wryly.  
  
Garet grinned. "Actually, yeah, I have! But Isaac here got most of them!"  
  
I shook my head. "I will not take all of the credit, Sir Garet. I would have been slain if you hadn't helped me."  
  
Garet grinned wryly. "Just Garet. And, let me see here, I killed eight of them with my axe, and I crunched one of them with the door..."  
  
"Two of them." I interrupted. "You crunched two of them."  
  
"Still," Garet said. "That leaves you with quite the score!"  
  
Isaac just snorted as Master Hama looked over his wounds. "I told you! It's not that serious!"  
  
Master Hama nodded. "I'm no healer, but I do believe you're right."  
  
Felix looked semi-interested. "So you do have some fighting abilities."  
  
"Of course he does! He's the Warrior of Sol!" The King looked proud of me. That was a weird feeling for me.  
  
"That just leaves one question." Suddenly Ivan spoke up. He had a quiet, thoughtful voice. We all turned to look at him.  
  
He looked back at us seriously. "Who sent the harpies to kill Isaac?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
There we go! Please read and review, and I might update faster! ^_^ 


	6. Planning

*winces* Sorry it took me so long! I was in a writing contest, and didn't have much time for updating.  
  
Scheree- ^_^ Glad you liked the chapter so much, and yup! Ivan's in!  
  
The Faction's Lord- Don't worry about the cliffies too much! ^_^ I don't have any major ones planned until way down there close to the end, but who know when they'll pop up!  
  
MercuryAdept- Sticky tape, the eighth wonder of the word! Probably going to need a lot more of it, as it took me so long to update!  
  
Eternal Oucast:- Yes! Sugar is very bad for djinn! Don't let the djinni anywhere near the candy! Scary things happen!  
  
*EchoKazul doesn't own Golden Sun, Camelot does, blah, blah, blah*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I winced as the castle healer prodded the wound in my shoulder. "Okay, so you think that someone's trying to kill me?"  
  
Everyone somehow managed to fit into the crowded healing room. Ivan and his sister both sat on a large chest in the corner, while the King had the only available chair in the room. Garet half sat on the sturdy wooden bedframe of the clean-sheeted bed I was sitting on. Felix just leaned against the stone wall, despite offers of someone bringing in a chair.  
  
Ivan nodded from where he was sitting next to his sister. "Yes, I do believe so. Harpies usually don't travel together in such large numbers, much less work together, and there's still the puzzle of how so many managed to sneak past all the palace guards without being detected." He looked serious. "My theory is that they were summoned."  
  
Master Hama looked concerned. "That, unfortunately, is also what I believe. So they already know about Isaac being the Sol warrior? How?"  
  
I winced at a particularly painful prod. "Hey!"  
  
The Great Healer nodded in apology. "I'm almost finished. Just a few more minutes."  
  
"I've had worse wounds, and used about half the bandages you're trying to use!" I grumbled under my breath.  
  
Garet nodded from his perch. "Yeah, well, that's what happens when you live with the royals. You usually get smothered with unwanted attention!"  
  
Felix suddenly looked up. "More importantly, what do we do? It has already been proven that it isn't safe for him here. They've struck once, it's just a matter of time before they strike again. And next time they'll be much more careful. "  
  
I tried to shrug, but almost yelped as the motion pulled at the bandages and caused a new ripple of pain to go through my shoulder.  
  
"Hold still!" the Healer scolded me.  
  
I muttered something under my breath, then spoke up. "I think the best plan is to do the unexpected. I'm not used to being in buildings and small rooms, and whoever sent those harpies will expect me to stay here for a few more days, and use that opportunity for another attack. I think that I will leave tomorrow, then, and see what I can find out about where the thieves went."  
  
There was a moment of silence, then Hama nodded. "I believe Isaac is right."  
  
Garet wasn't too happy about this. "He's wounded!" he protested. "You can't just let him waltz out into the wilderness alone and hurt! He wouldn't last a day!"  
  
I shook my head. "The woods is my home, really. I feel more comfortable fighting there then anywhere else. I can handle myself in a fight. I always have!"  
  
The King nodded. "Yes, but you never before had such an enemy! We know nothing about who we're up against, except that they're powerful! You couldn't survive against them alone, Sol Blade or not!"  
  
I grinned. "I don't plan on going alone!" I turned to Garet. "I was wondering if you might want to come along?"  
  
Garet was open mouthed for a moment, then jumped at the opportunity. "To help rescue Jenna? Of course I will! You need someone to watch your back!"  
  
Felix nodded. "Then I will go as well, if that is ok with you, father. They may have need of my blade, and it is my duty as the heir of the throne to protect my kingdom and my sister."  
  
The King looked torn for a moment, then nodded. "Yes. If that is what you wish, you should go."  
  
"I think..." Ivan's hesitant voice spoke up. "I think that I'm also destined to join you, Isaac of Vale." He quickly looked up at his sister. "I know that my skills aren't perfected yet, but I believe I might be of some use to them."  
  
Master Hama nodded and smiled. "Yes, I felt it too. You should go, that is, if Isaac will have you?" She looked at me.  
  
I smiled gratefully and nodded. "Of course! I can use all the help I can get!"  
  
The King nodded. "Very well then, it's decided. Isaac, tomorrow you will depart with Sir Garet, Prince Felix, and young Ivan. I will see that all supplies are taken care of tonight."  
  
I nodded. "Thank you sir."  
  
The Healer finally finished bandaging up my shoulder and side, and I gratefully stood up and carefully pulled the tunic over my head, careful of the new bandaging.  
  
Master Hama smiled at me. "You better rest, Isaac. You've had a rough day, and you look like you need it!"  
  
I was about to deny that, but the moment she said it, weariness suddenly hit me, and I yawned. I grinned and shrugged slightly, careful of the bandages. "That actually sounds good, as long as it's a harpy-free room!"  
  
Garet laughed. "I'll help you make sure of that!"  
  
A while later, in a thankfully empty room, I collapsed onto the overly comfortable bed and thought about what had taken place today. It had been decided that Garet would sleep in the room across the hall, and Felix and Ivan each had a room on either side of me. I wasn't used to so much protection!  
  
I lay back and wondered for the hundredth time why Sol had chosen me? My wounds still throbbed painfully, but I ignored them. It was strange how one day could completely flip one's life over.  
  
I must've fallen asleep without knowing it, for suddenly I wasn't in the bedroom anymore. I was standing in the middle of the most peaceful forest I had ever seen. It was silent, not even birds were chirping, but the silence was warm and safe. Sunbeams filtered down through the leafy canopy, dust particles floating and dancing in the warmth, and moss grew on the forest floor abundantly, giving the look of green velvet.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" There was a warm, deep voice from behind me, one that was filled with a gentle power. I whirled around to find myself standing next to Sol himself. He was clothed in a white and gold robe that seemed to glow with radiance, and his golden eyes gleamed like the sun itself.  
  
My mouth dropped open, and I was completely at a loss for words. I just stood there for a moment, then quickly dropped down to one knee.  
  
Sol smiled and, reaching down, helped me back up. "No, you are my warrior. There's no need to be frightened."  
  
I looked at his kind face, and was reassured. "Sir," I asked. "Why me?"  
  
Sol smiled. "Because I could see your heart is true. You have the courage needed for this quest that has been placed on you. You will meet many hardships on this journey of yours, but many friends as well. There may be times when your will may be tested, but I have faith that you will pass."  
  
I grinned wryly. "Well, at least one of us has confidence."  
  
Sol laughed, then his face turned more somber. "Just remember, some people that claim to fight with you can not be trusted, and some people fighting against you have been deceived."  
  
My heart sank. "But how am I to know the difference?"  
  
Sol smiled again. "You will know. You're friends now are loyal to the end. Trust what they say. Listen. But for now, dream..."  
  
And suddenly he started to fade away, and I was left in the warm, silent forest. And I dreamt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, was that lame or what. Had to move the plot along somehow.  
  
Anyways! ^_^ Please review, and I promise the next chapter will be up soon! 


	7. Farewells

Chapter 7! ^_^  
  
*EchoKazul doesn't own Golden Sun. Sorry about that.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I awoke early the next morning and stretched luxuriously, then sat up, glancing at the window. It was barely dawn, and the sky was just starting to turn a slight pinkish hue.  
  
Swinging my feet over the edge of the giant bed, I listened to the birds as they started to awake and sing to bring forth the day before I stood up and strolled over to my clothes and glanced at them for a moment, the dream still running fresh in my mind.  
  
Was it real? I wondered as I pulled the nightshirt over my head. Did Sol really speak to me? I turned and glanced at the Sol Blade lying on the table right next to me. It's golden hilt gleamed and shone as if it took merriment in the secrets it carried.  
  
Suddenly I froze as realization hit me. Though I was bending and stretching, I felt no pain from my wounds! Carefully peeling back one of the bandages, I was surprised to see that the wound was completely gone. There wasn't even a scar!  
  
"So it was real!" I whispered. I thought it over as I slowly got dressed. So, someone I'll fight shouldn't be fought, and someone I'll think is an ally really isn't. I sighed. Why couldn't anything be easy?  
  
I glanced upwards. "Couldn't you've been a little more specific? Like names?"  
  
I finished tying my scarf around my neck, then picked up the Sol Blade. The King had gladly given me a new sheath at my hesitant request. It was a beautiful red leather with a few straps of yellowish gold straps winding around it. I felt much more comfortable with it then my old sword sheath, which was falling apart and was now laying on the table with my chipped sword still in it. I decided to leave it behind.  
  
I sheathed the Sol Blade and strapped it to my back, making sure that it was easily accessible, then sat down and had a quick breakfast, scarfing down the food quickly. I've rarely had such a meal before, and I knew it'd be a long awhile before I had another so luxurious.  
  
Later that morning I met with Felix, Ivan, and Garet in the courtyard. Felix was dressed in pretty much the same style he had yesterday, except the clothes were a bit more travel worthy. He had a thick green cloak thrown over one shoulder, and a large sheath and sword strapped to his belt.  
  
Ivan stood off to the side talking to Hama, dressed in a long-sleeved purple tunic tied off with a fine rope belt. He also wearing a small traveling cloak, a light green with gold colored lining. He was clutching a large staff that was almost taller then he was. It was a tan and red, and branched out into a half-circle at the top.  
  
Garet saw me and beckoned me over. He was dressed in a huge short sleeved leather tunic with a green chestplate. He was carrying his large axe, and also had a huge traveling bag flung over one shoulder.  
  
I walked over to him and eyed the traveling bag. "What, exactly, are we taking with? Half of the kitchen?"  
  
Garet didn't seem too bothered by the weight. "Well, we have to bring supplies with, don't we? Otherwise what are we going to eat?!"  
  
I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Sol forbid we ever miss a meal!"  
  
Ivan and Felix walked over to us. "So! Are we ready?" Ivan asked.  
  
I nodded. "I hope so! Unless Garet here has another load of food he wants carried along?"  
  
Garet looked hopeful. "Could we?"  
  
I glanced at him quickly, amazed. "I was kidding! We have more then enough right now!"  
  
The King and Master Hama walked over to us. Master Hama had pride in her eyes as she glanced down at Ivan.  
  
"Ivan, I want you to do your best to help the Warrior of Sol on this journey."  
  
Ivan nodded. "I shall do my best."  
  
The King looked at all of us. "And now the hope of the entire world lies on the shoulders of you four. If the four orbs are reunited, especially by the wrong person, the way of life as we know it would end."  
  
"Geez, no pressure!" Garet said dryly.  
  
"I'm not going to allow that to happen, sir." I said determinedly. The Sol Blade weigh heavy on my back, and the kind face of Sol was still fresh in my mind. "I'll stop whoever it is, even if it costs me my life! I swear!"  
  
"And we'll rescue Jenna while we're doing it!" Garet put in.  
  
The King smiled. "I know you will! I wish you the greatest of luck!"  
  
Master Hama nodded. "As do I"  
  
The King wished to have a few guards escort us out of the city, but we decided against it. We had decided to let as few people know as possible, to avoid a possible second attack, and thought it best to leave with the least amount of attention drawn to ourselves as possible.  
  
We walked out of the palace grounds and walked down the street towards the gates leading into town. We were barely noticed by the people bustling around the busy market center as we walked through.  
  
"It's funny," Ivan mentioned to me, "that all their lives depend on us, and they don't even know it!"  
  
"For which I'm thankful!" I said dryly. "The last thing we need is every person within the city limits stopping us to wish us luck! It'd take us forever to reach the city limits that way!"  
  
Finally out of the busy streets of the castle and into the quiet town, we walked a while in silence, before I spoke up. "Any idea where to start?"  
  
Felix glanced at me cooly. "No. We were hoping that the Warrior of Sol would know."  
  
I was rather surprised at the cold look, but did my best not to show it and sighed. "Sorry. I don't have the foggiest where to start." I looked thoughtful. "How would whoever this is go about forging the four orbs together?"  
  
Ivan nodded. "My sister told me much of the legend. It is said that there is a cave on an island far across the sea. In this cavern is said to be a stone such that if you place the four stones on it, they will forge themselves back into one. To prevent this, a heavy stone door was placed at the entrance, and four keys made for it and scattered across the world. You need all four keys to open the door."  
  
I nodded. "Okay. Do we know where any of the keys are located?"  
  
Ivan sighed. "I don't know of any specific locations. I know that there's one in the Northern mountains, and one in the Suhalla Desert to the south. That's all I know of, and both places are huge."  
  
Garet nodded. "That's all Felix and I have heard of in legends as well."  
  
I nodded thoughtfully. "Well, whoever these people are probably going to be after the keys as well. The Northern Mountains are the closest, so we'll head there first and see where we go from there."  
  
Ivan nodded. "Sounds like a plan!"  
  
Garet hoisted his pack to a more comfortable position. "So, to the north?" I nodded. "To the north!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And at last they're off!  
  
And I'll give you all a choice! ^_^ Do you want me to keep the small chapters and quick updates, or would you like longer chapters, which will take me longer. As it takes me the same amount of time to type, I'd just delay the update time so they'll be longer, it makes no difference to me. I just noticed a lot of comments about the chapter length. 


	8. Bandits

And after a very long wait, for which I'm very remorseful, here's chapter 8!  
  
*Echo Kazul doesn't own Golden Sun. I know you're disappointed!*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How long have we been walking again?" Garet complained. "My feet are killing me!"  
  
I sighed. "Garet, we've only been walking for a few hours! Look! You can still see the castle off in the distance!"  
  
"Oh." Garet was silent for a moment, then spoke up again. "Well, it feels like we've been walking much, much longer!"  
  
I groaned, then decided to ignore him. Turning to my other two companions, I nodded. "We should be able to make the town of Bilbin by nightfall with any luck. We can stay there, and head north again in the morning. Then it's a two day journey to the northern town of Imil."  
  
Ivan nodded. "Yes, I've heard of that town. Locked in perpetual winter, it is said."  
  
This caught Garet's attention. "Winter? But that means...snow...and ice!"  
  
"Very good, Garet!" Felix said dryly. "Once again your incredible skill of observation astounds me!"  
  
Garet gave him a dirty look, then looked nervous again. "Isn't there somewhere else we can go? Do we have to go to Imil?"  
  
I nodded. "It's probably our best chance for finding information on the location of the key. It's a small town, and they'd notice any strangers heading through as well."  
  
"The things I go through for Jenna!" Garet muttered under his breath, hoisting the traveling bag to a more comfortable position. "She'd better appreciate the fact that I'm traveling to the land of ice cubes for her sake!"  
  
Ivan and I exchanged weary glances, then we walked in silence for a while. Felix had been ignoring me this entire time, walking quietly in front, one hand on his sword and ready for danger.  
  
Suddenly Ivan stopped. "Hey, do you guys hear that?"  
  
We all stopped and listened. After a moment, I realized that I could faintly hear men's voices up ahead, sounding like they were arguing or something.  
  
"Wow Ivan!" Garet commented. "You've got good hearing!"  
  
"What say we check it out?" I suggested.  
  
Felix frowned. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? We have no idea who they may be!"  
  
I shrugged. "They're straight ahead of us, right on the path most likely. There is thick forest on either side of the road where many hostile creatures live. If we take to the forest to avoid them, we'll end up with a fight on our hands for sure! So, we either go around them in the woods and probably meet up with some dangerous beast, or we stay on the path and see who's ahead! I think it's better to take a chance with the humans!"  
  
Felix nodded and accepted this silently. He turned away from me and continued to walk down the road wordlessly.  
  
I sighed. What was that guy's problem?! I turned to the other two. "Well, let's go, and be ready for trouble if we meet any!"  
  
It didn't take us long to round a bend in the path, where we immediately noticed the cause of the commotion. A caravan of four wagons was being overrun and looted by bandits, while a group of merchants huddled together, watching with a certain degree of unhappiness as their merchandise was pawed through.  
  
"Well!" Garet said, raising an eyebrow. "We sure didn't get far before we ran into trouble!"  
  
I unsheathed the Sol Blade. "Well, shall we?"  
  
"Raring to go!" Garet grinned, dropping the pack off to one side and unstrapping his huge axe.  
  
"Well now, what have we here?" A voice called out. It seemed as if the bandits had finally noticed us.  
  
The thieves stopped what they were doing and spread out, brandishing their weapons. There were about eight of them, and the leader, a scruffy man with an eyepatch, pointed his sword at us threateningly. "Leave now! This doesn't concern you!"  
  
"Oh, we will." I said non-chalantly. "After we see these good merchants on their way!"  
  
The bandit wasn't in any mood to fool around. "If you don't leave now," he snarled. "you'll pay with your lives!"  
  
"Why, I do believe he's threatening us!" I said light-heartedly.  
  
"If that is indeed a challenge," Ivan said softly, "then allow me to give the first blow." He held up his hand, which started to glow slightly purple. He closed his eyes, concentrating, then yelled out, "Ray!"  
  
The purple glow around his hand flashed, there was a loud Krack-Boom!, and yellow lightning rained down on the bandits, who yelped and scattered.  
  
I looked at him, impressed. He shrugged. "A benefit of being a servant of Jupiter, I suppose!" he said wryly, before turning back and preparing another attack.  
  
I grinned and nodded, then joined the others in battle. Garet, of course, was right in the middle of it, grinning like a fool and actually restraining from using his axe, merely lifting bandits up and tossing them aside like ragdolls.  
  
Felix was off to one side, fighting ferociously. Despite his reluctancy to get involved in this fight, he fought intensely.  
  
I, myself, found myself facing two bandits. One of them roared and charged right away, holding his sword over his head. Not a very wise move, as it left him wide open. I easily ducked the swing and he stumbled forward, right into my fist holding the hilt of the Sol Blade. His eyes rolled back, and he buckled to the ground, a nasty red mark between his eyes.  
  
The other bandit was far more cautious. He had hung back, observing. He drew his sword and faced me. I waited, and he suddenly lunged. I parried with the Sol Blade and retaliated. He blocked it, our blades locked. I suddenly grinned, and pressed hard down, forcing his blade point into the dirt, then shoved my shoulder into his stomach and tossed him off. He lost his grip on his sword, and I quickly kicked it out of his reach. He quickly scrambled to his feet, although slightly winded. Only to meet my fist and end up in the same condition as his comrade; unconscious.  
  
Finished with those two, I glanced around. Ivan was already talking to the merchants, two slightly smoking unconscious bodies at his feet. Felix was examining one of his victims, nudging the body with his boot, his expression unreadable.  
  
Garet, on the other hand, was just finishing up. He had one of the men by the throat in one, dangling about a foot off the ground, and was busy swatting around another. He was obviously enjoying himself.  
  
"Um, Garet?" I said hesitantly, walking up to him. "He's, um, turning blue. I don't think that's a good thing." I pointed at the man in his grip.  
  
"Huh?" He glanced over and studied the man for a moment, then grinned sheepishly. "Oops." He dropped the man on the ground, who immediately started gasping for air, his face turning its normal color again. Garet kicked him once for good measure. "Ah, he'll live!"  
  
I rolled my eyes and was about to reply, when suddenly Ivan called my name. I glanced over to see him still with the merchants, waving at me. "Good news! They said we can camp with them tonight while they get their stuff together, then in the morning, they'll give us a ride to Bilbin!"  
  
"Yay!" Garet cheered. "Less walking!" Felix stood next to him and nodded. "Very well, then. We should rest after battling, and we'll make better time on the horse-driven wagons." He stopped and stared at me. "That is, if it is acceptable with the Warrior of Sol?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
It took me a few minutes to catch the still unfamiliar title that was now my own. "What? Oh, yeah! I think it's a great idea!" I nodded.  
  
"I'll get some food cooking!" Garet said enthusiastically, running over to scoop up his giant traveling bag. "I'm starved!"  
  
Ivan and I looked at each other and grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Singing* On the road again! Can't wait to get on the road again!  
  
Yup! They're still traveling! And they will for a while. And yup! Ivan can use psyenergy! Still trying to decide if Isaac, Felix, and Garet will be able to as well. Hmmm...  
  
Well, anyways, please review, and I'll try and update faster! Pwetty Pwease? 


	9. Meeting New Friends

Ahem As a reader so kindly pointed out to me, it's been one year to the date since I've updated this story, so I thought maybe I should get the ball rolling again! ;; Anywho, very sorry about the long wait. Things factored into that was moving into a new apartment, being internetless for a few months, computer crash, working on an Original Story, and a big heaping dose of Echo Laziness. GBA and my Game Cube had a big factor too. 

Anywho, I wrote like mad in order to finish this chapter today, and I hope it turned out okay. This marks the point of the story where things finally start getting interesting!

-EchoKazul Does Not Own Golden Sun-

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"So," I said to the leader of the merchants, after swallowing a piece of bread."You're on your way to Kalay? That's quite a journey!"

"Yeah," Mica agreed, "But it's the best place to learn all the tricks of the merchant trade! I hear Master Hammet is the best there is!"

The wagons of the merchants had been moved into a half circle, and a fire was roaring happily with a bubbling pot of stew. Everybody seemed to be calming down from the chaos that had happened just a little before, and everything was cleaned up. They seemed quite thankful for our assistance.

I was sitting and talking with Ivan and the leader of the merchants, named Mica, who seemed almost as obsessed with gaining riches as his namesake, though I suspected he had a hidden heart of gold. The Sol Blade was sheathed and propped up against the log I was sitting on, ready if I needed it.

Garet was busy hovering over a small, nervous-looking man who was the cook. He had been rather ecstatic when he found out that the merchants had a cook among them. He hung around the man constantly, like a big happy puppy following someone with a juicy bone. Although the cook looked rather uncomfortable with the huge shadow following him around, he managed to throw together a delicious-smelling stew that made my mouth water and my stomach growl.

Felix was off silently helping load up the last of the merchant's supplies, everything sorted and reboxed. I was rather surprised. I thought that, being a prince and living a royal life, he'd remain as aloofish and distant as he'd been so far on this journey. Well, he was still rather aloofish and distant, but he was working hard, helping the merchants get everything together and helping with the firewood for the cooking fire. I had never thought of a royal, much less a prince, doing such menial tasks, but Felix was pulling far more then his fair share of the weight.

I gratefully accepted a bowl full of the stew and blew on it gently, trying to cool it down.

Mica accepted a bowl as well, then turned to me. "Sorry that we can't take you any further then Bilbin, though."

I glanced at him, spoon half-way to my mouth, surprised. "Why? That's actually a big help to us, and from Bilbin we'd be going in opposite directions. I wouldn't ask you to go out of your way for us!" I finished taking the bite.

Ivan had been silent sitting beside me. His bowl of stew was sitting off to the side, untouched, as the young boy scribbled on a piece of paper, every once in a while pausing to think, then writing again. Finally he lay the quill aside, read through the paper he had written with some satisfaction, then folded it and slid it inside an envelope. He turned to Mica. "Do you mind giving this to Master Hammet?" he asked a little shyly. "I suppose he'd like to hear from me every once in a while."

I glanced at the younger boy curiously. "Do you know Master Hammet?"

Ivan nodded. "Yeah, my sister and I live in his mansion. He sort of took us in under his wing after our parents died."

Mica took the letter excitedly. "You know the famous Merchant Hammet! Of course I'll deliver it, my friend! Seeing as I was going to see the famous merchant myself, after all! Um, might of you put a good word or two about us in this letter?" he asked, eyes shining.

Ivan smiled. "Of course! You've been so kind to us!"

Mica tucked the letter safely into his pack. "Ah, but you've done so much for us as well! We'd of lost everything to those bandits if you hadn't come along!"

Garet wandered over happily with his third bowl of stew and plopped down next to us. "Man, this is great!" he said happily. "If this is the life of the traveler, then I don't think I'd mind it much!"

I rolled my eyes and grinned. "Garet, you haven't been traveling more then a day! I give you, oh, maybe a week, and you'll never want to set foot outside again!"

"I don't know about that!" Garet settled back, looking content. "I'm actually enjoying myself!"

I stretched and put my empty bowl aside. "Well, I'd suggest turning in for the night soon. If I'm not mistaken, we're going to be taking off pretty early in the morning."

Mica nodded. "Good idea, yes."

"Very well, I shall take first watch then." Felix had overheard us. "There still may be bandits around." He glanced at me. "That is, if it's alright with the Warrior."

I nodded and grinned at him. "Thank you, Felix. I'll take second watch then."

He merely nodded and walked away, unsheathing his sword and settling down outside the circle, seating himself on a log.

I sighed again, then decided to not worry about it right now. I bade my companions goodnight, then pulled out my bedroll and fell asleep.

It was about two days later when Mica and his caravan dropped us off outside the gates of Bilbin. They bade us farewell, thanked us one last time, then started rolling south.

I watched them go, then turned to my friends. "Well," I said, shifted the Sol Blade on my back. "Shall we head in?"

Garet nodded, picking up his axe and traveling bag. "Yeah! I remember the town of Bilbin, when I've gone there on dad's business. Master McCoy is a pretty nice guy, talks funny though. His wife, though, can be a real pain." His face scrunched up as he remembered. "She's got this high, whiny voice, and complains about pretty much everything."

"Well, we've still got plenty of supplies, though we might need to get some winter gear. It's really cold up north." I mentioned. "I don't think we need to stay here long, maybe just for a meal."

Garet perked up at the mention of food, and happily agreed.

Bilbin was, indeed, a busy little town. People were bustling about, under the careful watch of the McCoy manor sitting on a hill above the town. There were merchants and townspeople hurrying around, going about their daily business.

Garet suggested that we get a meal in before we get our supplies, and I agreed. Our first stop, then, was the local inn.

It wasn't too busy in there, being the off-hours, and we were able to find a good table. The only other occupants in the room, besides the waitress and the innkeeper, was a couple sitting next to the wall, talking quietly together, a pretty young girl and a young man about the same age, both with long, bluish hair that made me assume that they were related.

The waitress came and got our orders, then left. It felt strange to be able to order whatever I wanted, but I supposed that traveling with a prince, the son of a mayor, and the adopted ward of the most successful merchant in recent Weyard history would mean a little extra spending money.

"So." Ivan started. "What do you think we'll need to get here?"

I leaned back thoughtfully. "Well, warmer jackets, for sure. Hats, maybe gloves. This town is the last stop until Imil, so they're well stocked in anything we might need in a colder climate."

"How long do you think it'll take us to reach Imil?" Ivan asked again, curiously.

I shrugged. "Shouldn't take us more then a couple of days, providing we don't get into anymore trouble."

"Yeah, well, I don't think you should exclude any possibility of danger." Felix suddenly spoke up, warning me. "Remember the harpies?"

"Excuse us." a feminine voice interrupted, and I glanced up and blinked in surprise when I saw that it was the blue-haired people that had been sitting across the room.

The girl spoke up again, nodding in greeting. "I'm sorry if we're interrupting, but we couldn't help but overhear you. You see, my cousin and I are heading back home to Imil, and if you're going up as well..." she trailed off.

"And you are...?" Garet asked suspiciously. Obviously the same thought was running through his mind. There was somebody out to kill me. What if...?

"Oh, forgive me! I'm Mia, of the Mercury Clan, and this is my cousin, Alex."

Alex, a friendly-looking young man, nodded and smiled at us.

"Mercury clan? Healers, aren't they?" Ivan asked her.

Alex nodded and grinned. "Yes. Both Mia and I have healing abilities. We'd be able to help each other out, then." He gestured to some nearby vacant chairs. "Um, do you mind if we pull up a seat?"

"No, not at all." I said, glancing them over. They both seemed like nice enough people, and their sincerity seemed honest enough.

"Thanks." Alex smiled, pulling up a chair for both him and his cousin.

Mia sat down gracefully, and thanked her cousin, before explaining. "You see, the way home has become increasingly dangerous lately, and it's best to travel in groups. You guys look like you can handle yourselves in a fight, and, like Alex said, we're both healers, and can help you out as well."

"Not to mention that you probably know the land better then we do." I said thoughtfully.

"And you are...?" Alex asked me. "Forgive me, but I didn't quite catch your names."

"Oh, sorry." I apologized. "I'm Isaac, this is Ivan, he's Felix, and the redhead is Garet." We had decided a little while after first starting out that we would skip the titles unless necessary, as they merely complicated things. "Do you mind if we discuss this first?"

"Of course, go right ahead!" Alex nodded, and he and Mia stood up and left the table.

"So?" I glanced at the others. "What do you think?"

"Well, it'd be nice to have guides up north, and they're healers, so that's a plus too." Ivan said thoughtfully.

Garet snorted. "Well, why not, then? It'll only be for a few days, anyways. If they're sincere about this, then the better for us. If not, well, it's better to have them where we can keep an eye on them, instead of lurking in the woods behind us." He noticed us staring at him. "What?"

"Was that actually some tactically sound advise coming from you, Garet?" Felix gave a small smirk. "The same guy who's main battle plans are to simple charge forward and hack everything up with a big axe?"

"Oh, haha." Garet grumbled. "I'm not stupid, you know."

"So, they're coming with us?" Ivan asked.

I nodded. "Sounds like it." I turned in my chair and motioned for the two healers to come back.

"Well, what have you decided?" Mia asked eagerly.

"When do you two want to leave?" I grinned.

"Oh, good!" she breathed a sigh of relief, clasping her hands together. "I wasn't looking forward to going up with just Alex. It's too dangerous."

"We're ready to go as soon as you are." Alex assured us.

"Wait!" Garet protested. "Our food hasn't arrived yet!"

"Well, after we eat, then, we'll get some supplies, then we'll be ready to go." I suggested.

"Wonderful!" Mia said happily. "I can't wait to get back home!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

And Alex and Mia finally join the group! And though it's been a while, I can pretty much guarantee that it isn't going to take me a year to update the next chapter. You all have permission to spork me to death if I do!


	10. Another Attack

A quick note up here! Echo has found that with two jobs, she really doesn't have enough time to work on all the stories she started at once. What usually happens is she starts working on all of them at different times, gets chapters half done for all of them, and ends up taking forever to update.

So what she's going to do is update all of her stories (excluding Robin Hood and Explanations), and which ever one gets the most reviews, she'll just concentrate on that one until it's finished or she's really really stuck. Then she'll move on and so on and so forth.

_So, if you want this story continued before the others, review!_

Other stories are my quality novelization of the game, The Book of Golden Sun, and my humor, Megaman Battle NetworkGS Style. I'd suggest reading them too before voting (shameless plug). Of course, you can review them too, if you want. There's no limit to the voting. Just, please, be reasonable about it. I'm not going to count twenty reviews from the same person saying the same thing over and over.

Thank you! Important message over!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As time wore on, our new companions proved themselves to be pleasant and helpful company. They had made suggestions on what supplies to get for the trip, as they were quite familiar with the cold weather, having lived in it most of their lives, and soon we were on our way north.

Alex hung in the back with Garet, Ivan, and Felix, chatting agreeably, entertaining them with his stories of travel and even getting the occasional smirk from Felix. Mia, for some odd reason, seemed content to walk beside me, making me a little nervous.

I had been around long enough to know when a girl found me interesting. Strangely enough, despite my normally shabby clothing and poor lifestyle, it happened quite often, though it was far from something that I encouraged. And sure enough, I could catch glimpses of her studying me with those big blue eyes when she thought I wasn't looking. Thankfully, it wasn't the look of somebody ready to throw herself passionately into my arms and declare her love for all the world to hear. I've had that happen once or twice, and never wanted it to happen again. No, this was the look of somebody who was slightly interested, curious, and, above all, full of common sense.

Like I said, I was getting a little nervous.

She was content to do the talking, though, and I listened.

It turned out that she had gone down to Bilbin to meet Alex, who had spent the last few years traveling. The two of them were the last of the Mercury Clan, and Alex was her apprentice, even though they were close to the same age. Alex just didn't seem to grasp the healing arts required like she did, but he was willing to try, and was returning to resume his studies. She, of course, was thrilled to have him back, as it grew rather lonely as a solitary healer.

"So, what about you?" she glanced at me. Bilbin was now out of sight, and the air was growing nippier, though there wasn't any sign of snow yet. That wouldn't come until we had gone through the pass in the mountains.

"Me?" I glanced at her, confused.

"I mean, all of you. Why are you traveling to Imil? I thought for sure that Alex and I would have to hire a group to travel with us, as not too many people want to travel to someplace so cold."

I chewed my lip thoughtfully, wondering how to answer. "We're... looking for some people." I said carefully. "And one of our only clues is that they've headed this way."

She could tell that I wasn't telling her everything, but didn't press the matter. "So... you're probably not going to be staying long." There was just the slightest hint of disappointment in her voice.

"No, probably not." I agreed. "If they haven't been that way, then we'll just have to try elsewhere." I glanced at her. "Perhaps they've already been there? Have you seen a group of strangers in Imil lately?"

"I haven't been there for about a week," she admitted, "but no, sorry. I could keep an eye out for them, if that would help. What do they look like?"

I chuckled. "Would you believe, I don't know?"

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow, then chuckled too. "You're wandering through one of the most dangerous areas in Angara, looking for people that you know nothing about?"

"You must think we're crazy, eh?" I grinned, then sobered up, turning back to the path ahead. "It's just really important that I find them."

She fell silent, and I was glad. There were many things I needed to think about.

Unfortunately, it really wasn't my day for thinking as just a few minutes later Ivan made his way to my side.

"Um, Isaac?" he said quietly, looking nervous. "I think we'd better proceed carefully here. Something's wrong."

I was instantly alert. "What is it, Ivan?"

He shrugged. "I don't know yet. I've just had this feeling that something dangerous is nearby, following us. I've had it ever since we've left Bilbin. But just now it's been getting worse."

I glanced at him thoughtfully. Come to think of it, he had seemed a little jumpy while we were traveling.

"What's going on?" Alex wondered as he trotted up.

"We're quite possibly in danger." I explained, examining our surroundings. "Something or someone is following us."

"And how do you know that?" Alex questioned, blue eyebrow raised.

"Ivan's a Jupiter Adept." Felix explained. "They often can sense these things." Though his demeanor hadn't changed much, his hand now rested on his sword hilt, and he was quietly ready to spring into action.

"So, what do we do?" Garet demanded.

I frowned, thinking. I turned to the two Imilians. "How far is it to the Bilbin cave?" I asked.

Alex shook his head. "About a half a day's travel. And that's assuming we're traveling the entire time. If we get into a major fight, I doubt we'd get there before dark."

"Well, I'd prefer we didn't get into a major fight." I said wryly.

"We might not have a choice." Mia warned me. "I told you, this area's becoming increasingly dangerous."

I nodded. "We'll have to..."

"Isaac! Look out!" Ivan suddenly yelped, and plowed into me. The boy was much smaller then me and wasn't able to knock me completely over, only enough out of the way that the claws missed me and racked across his back instead.

He cried out in pain, and I caught him as he fell. "Ivan!"

The monster, snarling angrily that it had missed it's target, skidded to a halt and whirled around to face us again, it's claws tearing up the ground as it prepared to leap again.

My eyes widened in surprise as I saw the three-headed monster for the first time. "A chimera! But, what is it doing here! They only live south of here, in the desert mountains!"

"Maybe it got lost!" Garet snarled. "It won't live long enough to find it's way home, though!" He immediately leapt forward, swinging his axe. Felix followed right behind him, sword drawn.

Mia hurried over to my side, where I was still supporting Ivan, who was obviously in pain. "Quickly, help your friends! Alex, come over here and help me with Ivan!"

Alex hurried obediently over and carefully took Ivan from me. I nodded at them. "Take care of him!" I pleaded, before drawing the Sol Blade and joining the others.

We stood side by side as we faced the snarling beast. Chimeras were by no means easy prey. They had three heads, that of a lion, an eagle, and a ram, so you had to worry about teeth, horns, and a sharp beak all at once, as well as their sharp front claws and powerful back hooves. Add in the wings that gave them great agility, and we had one heck of a fight on our hands.

It made the first move, snarling and leaping at us. We scattered, dodging quickly, and Felix even managed a quick swipe at the beast, though it did little more then give it a scratch. What it did do, however, was anger the creature further, and it roared angrily and lunged at the prince, claws outstretched. He quickly raised his sword, deflecting the claws, but the weight of the creature crashed against him, throwing him to the ground with a grunt and pinning him beneath the monster.

To his credit, he never panicked. His arms were quivering under the weight of holding the sword against the claws that were trying to pierce his chest, but his face still had a cool, calculating look. The Chimera screeched angrily, and the eagle head suddenly darted forward, towards the young prince's unprotected throat.

I took the quickest course of action I could. I leapt forward, landing on the Chimera's back, and swung the Sol Blade at the attacking head. The weight of me on it's back startled the creature, and it reared up so that my swing missed cleaving the head off and instead only wounded it.

The Chimera bellowed in pain, then leapt off Felix and turned it's attention to trying to get me off.

I desperately tried to find an opening where I could use my sword, but all my attentions were spent either trying to avoid the snapping beak, the horns, the teeth, or just trying not to fall off and get trampled to death. I caught glimpses of Garet and Felix trying to edge their way in to help, but there was little that they could do without hitting me instead.

After what seemed like hours but probably was only a few seconds, the Chimera proved too fast for me, as, distracted by the ram's head, I didn't notice the lion's head whipping around until it's teeth had already sunk firmly into my pant leg, fortunately just getting a mouthful of cloth instead of my leg, but managing to rip me off of it's back and tossing me like a ragdoll. I hit the ground hard, and only had time to look up to see the beast already in midair, lunging at me with claws and fangs bared.

But moments before the Chimera reached me, an axe whizzed through the air, smashing into the monster and sending it flying off to the side, where Felix quickly leapt forward and struck hard before the beast could recover.

"Isaac, are you alright!" Garet stood beside me, concerned.

"Yeah." I sighed, taking his offered hand and standing up. "Nicest clothing I ever owned, though, and already they're getting torn up."

"Do you guys mind maybe helping out a little here!" Felix grunted, dodging the claws again and drawing our attention back to the battle. It seemed that Felix's strike wasn't fatal. In fact, the monster didn't even seemed fazed by the deep wound just below it's shoulder blade.

"How do we kill this thing!" Garet exclaimed in frustration, grabbing his axe and jumping back into the fray. He swung, but the Chimera dodged easily and hissed at him, just before lunging forward. Garet yelped and jumped back. Both Felix and I were there in a second, and we both attacked, forcing the beast to quickly forgo attacking Garet and leap to the side to avoid our blades.

"That's it!" Garet was breathing heavily. "This thing's going down! Felix, distract it for me, will ya?"

"Ah, going for the old brute force technique." Felix said dryly.

"Hey, it works, doesn't it!" Garet growled. "Besides, it'll make me feel a lot better!"

The Chimera was growling angrily, not attacking for once, but merely waiting for an opening. It got it when Felix suddenly lunged forward, swiping at the beast, then leaping back, standing a ways from us.

The Chimera, who had easily dodged Felix's attack as it seemed like he wasn't even trying to hit it, quickly snarled and lunged at the apparently singled out member of our party. Felix just waited smugly as Garet sprung into action, doing the last thing I expected him to do. He dropped his axe and leapt forward, grabbing the beast by the tail and yanking it. The Chimera gave a startled yelp as Garet used the creature's own momentum against it, swinging it around and sending it crashing against a tree.

It lay there, stunned, giving me a chance to get a good stab in with the Sol Blade. I gritted my teeth and stabbed downwards with all my might, the sharp blade easily pinning the creature to the ground. I stepped back as it roared in pain and thrashed around, then slowly went still, it's three sets of eyes glazing over in death.

"Whew! Now that that's over with!" I sighed, slumping back in relief. I glanced at the other two. "You guys okay?"

Garet glanced at Felix, before replying, 'Yeah, I think we're fine. Boy, was that ever a fight, though!" he looked thrilled.

"Garet, this isn't a game!" Felix warned him. "Chimera's aren't native to this area, and I doubt that one could get this lost, unless it had help."

I sighed. "So, more then likely, it was sent to kill me." Why did things have to get so complicated?

I looked around and noticed that, during the fight, we had wandered away from our companions. I tugged the Sol Blade free of the Chimera carcass and cleaned it off on the grass. "Come on, guys, let's go see how Ivan's doing."

Felix stopped next to me, glancing down in slight disapproval. "You should be more cautious next time."

"What?"

"You put yourself at a great risk by jumping on the Chimera's back earlier." Felix was frowning disapprovingly as he admonished me. "You can't afford to take risks like that."

"But it was going to kill you." I reminded him. "I needed to act quickly."

"You are the Warrior of Sol." Felix growled. We were far enough away that the Imilians couldn't hear us. "The world depends on you. Do not be so irresponsible." With that, he walked away.

I sighed, not quite getting it.

Garet came to stand beside me and frowned as he watched Felix walk away. "He's not usually like this, you know. It's just that this is really hard on him." he admitted.

"What is?" I asked, curious.

Garet shrugged. "Not being in control, I guess. Usually he's the one that people look to for help, and he's good at taking care of problems, but now something's come up, a bigger problem then anything we've ever seen, and he can't do a damn thing about it. Only you can, and he's not used to sitting back to let others take care of the problem. It's not you personally that he's upset with, it's the fact that he has to take a back seat and twiddle his thumbs."

"But that's not the way it is at all!" I protested. "That's why I wanted you guys with. I need your help, I need Ivan's help, and, I think more then anything, I need his help. I can't do this alone."

"Well, hopefully he'll figure that out soon enough." Garet shrugged. "Personally, I hope so. This arrogant attitude is starting to get on my nerves. But let's go see how Ivan's doing, shall we?" he slapped me on the shoulder as he changed the subject.

"Yeah, I hope it's not too bad." I frowned.

To my surprise, Ivan was up and talking cheerfully with Mia and Alex when we walked back, no trace of pain at all in his actions. His face lit up when he saw me.

"Isaac! Guys! Great! I was getting worried about you!"

"Worried about us?" I raised an eyebrow. "What about you? You're the one that creature almost shredded!"

"I'm fine, see?" Ivan turned to let us see that, though his shirt was still torn and bloodied across the back, there were no traces of any wounds. "Mia healed me."

I was impressed, and turned to raise an eyebrow at her.

She blushed, then hurriedly said, "It's nothing, really. A technique handed down through the family, and Alex helped too."

"I did not." Alex looked amused. "Stop being modest, Mia. You're very talented."

Mia glanced over towards us. "What about you guys? You're not hurt, are you?"

I glanced around, then shook my head. "No, I don't think so. The Chimera was tough, though. It took a lot to take it down."

Mia frowned. "What in Weyard was it doing up here?"

I sighed. "At the moment, I'm not sure."

But I had the feeling that we'd find out soon enough.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, long overdue chapter done. Sorry about the wait! And read the important message waaay up on top! It may be critical to the continuation of this story!


End file.
